An open-type (tape-type) disposable diaper where a portion located on the front side of a wearer and a portion located on the back side are fastened around the waistline of the wearer by fastening tapes to wear the disposable diaper is conventionally used as one of disposable diapers for receiving excrement from a wearer. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-28703 (Document 1), disclosed is a disposable diaper where a pair of fastening tapes attached on a back sheet at left and right side portions of a back side part is fastened to a landing tape provided on the back sheet at a front side part. A plurality of convex members in a mechanical fastener are arranged in a left-right direction on a tape main body of each fastening tape, and these convex members are releasably fastened to the landing tape which is a concave member in the mechanical fastener.
In a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-344514 (Document 2), hook members are provided on a pair of rear wings which is provided at left and right sides of back waist region, and the hook members are releasably fastened to a loop member which is provided on an outer surface of front waist region. In the disposable diaper, the hook members consist of a plurality of hook assemblies which are separated from one another.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-67831 (Document 3), disclosed is a disposable absorbent product where two tape-like fasteners are located at each of left and right side portions of back waist part in an absorbent product main body so as to be apart from each other in an up-down direction. One hook member to engage with a loop member of a loop fastener provided on an outer surface of front waist part is provided on an inner surface of each tape-like fastener, and a loop member which is capable of engaging with the hook member is provided on an outer surface of the tape-like fastener.
In Document 3, it is proposed that, in each of the left and right side portions, the hook member of upper tape-like fastener is engaged with the loop member of the loop fastener on the front waist part, the hook member of lower tape-like fastener is engaged with the loop member provided on the outer surface of the upper tape-like fastener, and therefore the absorbent product is put on the wearer so as to suit the wearer's figure. It is also proposed that the hook members of the tape-like fasteners provided on one side portion of the left and right side portions are engaged with the loop member of the loop fastener, the hook members of the tape-like fasteners provided on the other side portion are engaged with the loop members provided on the outer surfaces of the tape-like fasteners on the one side portion, and therefore the absorbent product is put on the wearer so as to suit the wearer's figure.
In the disposable diaper of Document 1, it is not considered how to fasten the fastening tapes on the front side part when putting the disposable diaper on a slender wearer or the like (the same applies to Document 2). In Document 3, it is proposed to fasten one tape-like fastener on another tape-like fastener in accordance with the wearer's figure. However manufacture of the absorbent product is complicated and an amount of hook members used for the absorbent product is increased, because there is a need to provide the loop member on the outer surface of each tape-like fastener and to provide the hook member, to engage with the loop member, on the inner surface.